Wands are Magic
by BlurryRabbitz
Summary: This is just a random story that does not involve the main story in any way. I don't own Ollivander. I only own my oc's.


"Well, let's get you a wand," nodded her friend with violet eyes. They entered a shop that was ramshackle, quite frankly, it may as well have looked like any other shop for Diagon Alley felt more of the renaissance era.

The doorbell chimed, as they stepped through the threshold. Alex peered around the stocked full shelves, and the disorganized objects strewn about in the building. A man, suddenly, came flying in on a ladder. He stopped abruptly, as his eyes fell onto her pitch-black irises. "Ah," the old man smiled. His hair was frail and gray. His face held several wrinkles, indicating much wisdom for his trade.

"After noon, Ollivander," Tangerine managed a weak smile. He noticed a smile etched on the old man's visage, as he continued to stare at his friend in curiosity.

Ollivander descended from his ladder and observed closer to the young teenager before him. "How curious," he muttered.

Alex, who felt like her bubble was being invaded by prying eyes, she edged closer to her friend. "Does he always be this creepy to his customers?" she whispered lightly to him. In return, he elbowed her in her ribs, as to say, shut up and be polite.

"I know what wand that will be fitting for you," he whispered mysteriously, but gently. They watched him scurry to the back of the shop and disappeared; numerous noises were being heard.

"Alex, please, you can hardly come outside and not shup up that mouth of yours." Tangerine blinked. He flashed her a steady crimson stare.

"He's just… strange." She shuddered. Tangerine simply rolled his eyes.

"Everyone in this world is strange, Alex, what's your point?" he growled. But, Alex shrugged off his bothersome tone, and turned her attention back to the shop keeper, as he came scurrying back with a thin box in his worn hands.

"Here," he unwrapped the container carefully, revealing a long slender, brown stick. She leaned in closer to inspect the object. Her thoughts were slowly reeling, as she was unable to comprehend the usage of such a stick. "I think this one will suite to your liking." Ollivander nodded.

So, Alex reluctantly picked up the piece of wood. Nothing happened. She didn't sense any sort of empowerment overwhelming her. She threw an unsure glance back at her friend, which he rolled his eyes once more.

"Just give it a flick," both Ollivander and Tangerine mused in unison. Though, the old man held his enthusiasm greatly with a smile. Frowning, she did as she was told and flicked her wrist in a random direction. It was then that her body sensed a strange sensation that surged through her body. A wave of energy shot forth from the wand, blowing up a shelf full of unused wands.

Alex gasped and quickly dropped the stick back into its box. Before anyone else could speak, an odd crack sounded from her used wand. They all hovered quietly over it, and gaped in awe. A rather large crack shown in the center of the wood.

"I…I'm so sorry!" she bowed her head in ashamed, and faced away from the shop keeper. However, a soft chuckle sounded from him. As she turned to look at him weirdly, he was taking this rather lightly.

"Perhaps this…" he muttered quietly, unneeded to finish his sentence, and ran to the back of the shop once more. A gripping sensation tugged on her arm. She whipped her head to the frowning Tangerine. His eyes were still red, but a fading color was beginning to mix in. She couldn't define the name, as he blinked away, and his colors remained the same.

"Some grip you go there," Tangerine quipped.

"I swear that I only held it as lightly as I could!" she declared back.

"Sure, sure," his hands were up, pushing her back to the counter just in time for Ollivander to reappear again, and another box within his grasp.

He gently laid the wand onto the counter for her to use. This time, she was hesitant, for she was sure that she might do more damage than the last one. 'Whatever, sticks tend to break.' She nodded to herself, and reached for the wand. This time, for sure, the same exhilaration was present again, and before she could flick her little wrist, the wand shattered in her hand.

"Good grief, girl, stop destroying this man's hard work!" her friend barked. Alex faced him, a twinge of embarrassment crossed her face.

"Shut up!" she really didn't mean to put any sort of harm on anything. It just… happened.

"Well then," they shifted their gaze to the wand maker. "I have another one, hopefully you will be able to acquire it well?" Alex and her friend was once again, left alone for the next few minutes. To her, it felt like an eternity. She has broken, not one, but two wands so far. Any further and she might as well destroy the entire shop. Tangerine would just _love_ that. She ran her hand across her exhausted face.

At last, he returned again, and repeated his process before their eyes. With her friend's constant nagging, she reached out for that piece of wood that might be her destined one. However, much to everyone's surprise, it exploded into a million of splinters. Alex blinked. Her fingers barely touched it. She ignored Tangerine's death daggers, and apologized deeply at the man. He simply chuckled.

"It's not very common that I see a witch who can use wand-less magic."


End file.
